Durham
"Lord" Durham was a Junker on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography Durham was drafted into the ranks of "Czar" Everto over the lifespan of the Eruo people. He began to attract followers with his beauty, and like other Junkers, began to rebel. Eventually Everto had Visorak attack his men and disfigure Durham to teach him a lesson. He followed Everto during the various travels that the army took, eventually arriving on Angelus Nui. He waited with his leader in the caves for many years, waiting for his chance to finally act as his squad leader, Eiran, was sent as an advance scout. ''Sanctus Epitaph When the Toa Angelus began to snoop around the mountains, he and Lio emerged and attacked them. Eiran soon followed, revealing herself to the Toa, and entering the battle. Durham fought Seles, using his strength to overcome the Toa. Seles began to mock his appearance, to which Durham replied with anger, revealing that he was once beautiful, but was changed into the hideous bruiser that now stood before him. In his anger, he pounded Seles until the Toa didn't move, and prepared another attack, which Seles countered with his powers, throwing him into Eiran. The three Junkers left, deciding that they had won the fight, and leaving a warning for the Toa. The Junkers later entered battle with the Toa again, this time fighting their new ally, Meon as well. Durham fought Seles once more, drawing with him. The Junkers received a mental message and departed, believing that they were ordered to retreat. Upon their arrival back in the caves, Everto told them that he hadn't summoned them. They were surprised to find another Junker appearing, one whom they used to work with by the name of Raxa, thought to be dead. Raxa revealed that he was an interrogator, and that Everto tried to have him killed for his knowledge. He also revealed to Durham that Everto had caused Durham's change. Everto calmed the situation down slightly, and demanded to know why Raxa was there. Raxa revealed that he was going to join them for his own purposes, and also revealed that he knew about Everto's medical problems, and that he was dying. Raxa returned a few days later after periodic fights with the Toa, and claimed he was the strongest, and he would prove it. He forced Lio, Durham, and Eiran into a Kaita against their will and went out rampaging against the Toa, defeating them with ease. After Raxa undid the fusion after being stabbed from behind by Rien, the three other Junkers were downed, unconscious from the fusion. Durham remained unconscious. After Raxa and Eiran were defeated by the Toa, Lio and Durham fled after awakening. Later, when discussing plans for the island, Lio decided that he was better off alone, after giving his beliefs that Raxa would soon die, and then Eiran would as well, leaving him leader. Everto disputed these claims, but Lio stated Everto would likely be dead by that point, prompting Lio to commit mutiny. Durham and the others attacked Lio, but he defeated them all with relative ease before departing, taking a battalion of Euro with him. The Junkers later learned that Makuta Seraph had slain them all. A few days later, Everto told Durham to reclaim his title of ''Lord, prompting Durham to question if Everto wanted him to revolt for some reason, considering his title was from his time as a rogue. Everto told him to go and take care of business on the island, so he left Raxa and Everto behind to do his job. He soon met up with the Toa Angelus and attacked them, only to be stopped by a mechanical being calling himself the [[Angel#Archangel|''"Archangel"]]. He was swiftly defeated and had the archangel's blade at his throat. He tried to plead for his life and buy some time, especially when he saw Raxa, but his foe plunged his blade. Durham tried to stop the blade with his fists, but wasn't fast enough, nearly losing his head from the throat wound that killed him. Abilities & Traits Durham was a silent, respectful warrior. He was once very beautiful, and the loss of his beauty caused him to have a temper of sorts, especially when someone insults his appearance. He was very strong, despite not being a bruiser by nature, able to beat a foe down with minimal effort overall. He had great strength, and had the power to manipulate Water. Mask & Tools Durham wore a helmet, and wielded twin iron knuckle weapons. Originally he wielded two bladed tonfa. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Sanctus Epitaph'' Category:Eruo Category:Junkers Category:Hordika Category:Koji